The Roles We Play
by Abydosorphan
Summary: After a nice getaway for his one year anniversary with Sam, Jack decides to introduce a few little accessories into the relationship.
Jack O'Neill entered the shop and looked around. If anyone had told him six months ago that he would be here, that he would even be considering this—especially with her—he would have never believed them….

The man behind the counter gave him a leering stare, but Jack ignored him. He had no need of his help anyway; he knew what he wanted, knew when and how to start this little adventure. Only a few key items needed to be purchased for everything to be perfect.

Slowly he made his way to the rear of the store, looking over the various items on display and wondering idly if they would ever get so involved in this to warrant one of these purchases.

Finding his main goal in a cabinet over in the far corner he began to look over the many varieties that he had to choose from. Durability and style were his two main interests at this point. He wanted something that Sam would like, something that she might really appreciate, but something that was made to last at the same time.

His pulse quickened slightly at the thought of it. Remembering her lightning blue eyes, her slightly flushed cheeks and that smile from the other night…

* * *

It had started with his latest string of reports. Having been injured on their latest mission, the team had been allocated some downtime, and he'd managed to convince Carter to finally accompany him to his cabin as an 'anniversary getaway'. Since they'd begun their 'relationship' a little over a year ago, it had only been a matter of time before she gave in to that one request that he made of her – and he couldn't think of a better excuse than their first anniversary as a couple to give her that final nudge.

She had absolutely loved it. The moment they'd arrived her expression had softened and her attitude had changed showing how relaxed and comfortable she felt there. She had loved the atmosphere; loved the hiking areas, loved the chance to be alone, completely alone and decidedly happy and 'in love'. But most of all, she had fallen in love with the study that he had up there. The wall-to-wall bookshelves, the bay window with the desk overlooking the lake and the over-sized mahogany desk that had been his grandfather's completely pulled her in to the feel of the room. Her laptop had been set up and within the first day all of her backlogged paperwork had been finished, while he ran around doing the odd and ends involved in setting up the house.

After that, she had apparently decided that she was due for a real vacation. No work, no worries, just rest and relaxation. She had handed control of her laptop, one of her most prized possessions, over to him for the rest of the week. Two days later, he had taken a break from his report to play with this new toy while Sam was out on the dock sunbathing with some light reading – as if anyone else would consider 'The Future of Spacetime' light reading. He was thankful that he'd picked it up one day at the bookstore. He had been hoping that Stephen Hawking would be able to explain some of the stuff that she tried to in a way that would actually make sense to him. It had worked. At this point, the only reason for him to even ask for an explanation was that he really liked the cute little things she'd started doing with the fruit.

Just watching her form had almost been distracting enough – especially since this wasn't how he would have ideally spent their first anniversary together. Staying in his full-sized king bed wrapped up in the delicate twist of limbs that made up his second-in-command was more along his lines of perfection. But watching her sunbathing did have its upside; it wasn't very often that you got to see Major Samantha Carter in a blue bikini, after all. The new toy in front of him had won out though, after a nice plan for after lunch had been fully formed in his mind. He'd connected to the internet and decided to see what sort of boring sites she liked to explore on there.

He had just finished browsing a particularly interesting site with an article that seemed like it should be one of the headlines on the cover of next month's _Cosmopolitan_ , when he noticed the other window that had been opened. Quietly cursing the advertising industry or whoever the evil sado-masochist was that had invented pop-ups, he clicked on the window to close it, only to have three more appear.

Quickly getting rid of the many unwanted ads for the perfect diet, free psychic readings, and male performance aids, he continued clicking away only to miss the close button and click on one of the damned things instead. The page that appeared almost made his jaw hit the desk. It had pulled him in so much by one picture that he continued to read the rest of the article.

By the time Sam had come in for lunch Jack's curiosity was completely piqued. How would she react? When would he have a better opportunity to find out? It wasn't like they could do something like what he had planned back home in Colorado Springs. They ate a nice quiet lunch on his back porch and then he told her to get dressed; he wanted to show her someplace.

The drive to the planetarium didn't take long. Jack had always loved this place and had fond memories of his grandfather bringing him here when he was younger. He smiled slightly as he thought of what he was about to do, and wondered if he should just forget it and back out now. But he was Jack O'Neill, and Jack O'Neill did not back out of things once he had set his mind to it.

Sam gave him a gentle smile and a confused look as they pulled into the parking lot. The place was practically deserted. Most people hardly went to planetariums anymore and even when they did it was usually only on a school trip or some such function. Sure enough, the place was open, with a show beginning in only twenty minutes. Jack bought their tickets and linked his fingers with hers to show her the way.

"This is where my interest in space and astronomy started, Sam," he explained as they found their seats. "My grandfather brought me here when I was about nine, I guess."

She leaned over to kiss him sweetly as they settled in. "Thank you, Jack."

His only response was to smile back. He wondered if she would thank him again when the show was over, or if she would be infuriated with him.

Only a handful of people arrived for the show, and Jack silently thanked whatever god had been responsible for that. This way at least, it wouldn't be a huge spectacle if anything did ignite.

The lights dimmed and Jack watched carefully as Sam leaned back in her chair, completely relaxed, her eyes focused on the ceiling—as were everyone else's. He waited for the room to reach total darkness before leaning over and kissing her neck, running his tongue softly over her jugular. The quiet gasp and low moan of his name told him immediately that, at least for now, she wasn't complaining.

He continued his attentions to her neck, while letting his left hand slide gently under her T-shirt to cup her right breast. He glanced up and looked at her eyes, only to find them closed.

"Open your eyes, Sam," he whispered softly into her ear, the sensations of his breath sending a slight tremor down her spine that he could feel in every contact point between them. Quietly she obeyed him and reached toward him with her own hand. He took the hand, then her other, and firmly placed them on the armrests. "Keep them here. If they move, I'll stop."

This time instead of a shiver he could feel her entire body tense slightly, but as he backed away he saw her wide eyes peer into his then, almost imperceptibly, she nodded her head.

Using his right hand he pointed toward the ceiling, while his left resumed its work on her breast. Without a word, she leaned her head back and rejoined the others in watching the show, although he was sure that her thoughts and attentions were miles away from the stars and constellations appearing above.

Carefully, he traced a path across her stomach with his fingertips, watching her as she lightly bit her bottom lip and swallowed the sigh that he had become accustomed to having accompany that action.

"That's it, Sam, nice and quiet."

He undid the button of her jeans and quietly slid her zipper down. One finger softly caressed the trim of her underwear, barely slipping beneath the silky fabric. Jack watched her the entire time, noticing her increased breathing rate, but aside from that and the occasional very sensual lip bite, she showed no outward reaction.

His hand ventured further, through the delicate patch of curls to her very center. He felt her shudder as he touched her and a soft moan escaped her throat. Looking at her face, he saw the flushed cheeks, her lips parted as she took shortened gasps rather than full breaths, her eyes staring intently at the ceiling, the stars reflected in them, and he couldn't think of a better picture.

"Remember, Sam, quiet."

His hand went back to its task and he smiled as he felt her hips thrust slightly to meet his pace. He looked down noticing that her hands were gripping the armrests so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Feeling her approach the edge that he had so desired to bring her to, he leaned over and kissed her neck again before moving his way slowly up to her mouth. As he captured her lips with his, his tongue gently intermingling with hers, he felt her entire body tense as she exploded around him.

He pulled his lips away from hers after a few moments, loving the relaxed look and content smile that graced her face. His caresses slowed and eventually died out altogether and he extricated his hand from her pants, making sure to straighten out her clothing before reclining back into his seat, interlacing the fingers of his right hand with those of her left.

Jack continued watching her as her eyes opened, the lightning blue color shining in the otherwise dark room. She squeezed his hand slightly and he smiled, returning the gesture, before finally focusing his gaze on the ceiling and the show that would be concluding shortly.

The drive home had been mostly quiet, neither of them talking very much at all. As they entered the cabin, the hairs on the back of Jack's neck rose slightly and he could tell that was about to change. He closed the front door and, while turning to venture into the living room, felt Sam's arms work their way around his neck as she kissed him fully.

"So, Jack, just what was all of that about?"

He smiled, looping his arms around her waist. "Oh, nothing really. Just a few things I've had on my mind."

* * *

Even thinking back to the day, he was pleasantly surprised by how easily she had given over complete control and followed his orders to the letter. Maybe it was part of her military background, maybe it was something that she secretly thought about, maybe it was just the location that he had chosen to enact that scenario, but she had given over completely to him and he had delighted in it. So, here he was, in this store, picking up the few remaining items on his list for their next little adventure.

This time they'd discussed it, worked out the ground rules, made sure that they were both comfortable with what may or may not happen, and what this could mean for their relationship. Not that he wanted this to become a staple of their sex life, just something a little different on occasion.

Examining the items before him, he picked them up, getting a good feel for their weight in his hands, wondering what they would feel like securely wrapped around his lovers' wrists. Would Sam even like it? Although they had discussed the subject, some of the specifics as to what would be used had been left out.

"Can I help you with something?"

Jack looked up and felt the heat rush to his face as he looked at the young woman that had addressed him. What had possessed him to do this anyway? After looking at the one website he was sure that there were probably plenty of places where he could have ordered something of this nature online. Why had he been convinced that he needed to feel it, see it in front of him, and try it out in order to buy it?

* * *

The drive back from Minnesota was fairly uneventful. Jack still wasn't sure how he'd managed to keep Sam away from the package he had picked up at the store. So far she hadn't even asked about it – not that he'd announced where he was going that day.

He had fully intended on taking things slow the first time around, allowing each of them to adjust to the idea of a definitive 'chain of command,' so to speak. It just wasn't happening that way….

Dinner was finished and they'd been doing the dishes – the typical she washed while he dried routine. It was nice to share the mundane tasks of life with someone else again. This was a very different woman, though. For all of her knowledge and power she almost seemed to delight in giving the power over to him or have him take it from her. Definitely not like Sara. With Sara everything had to be mutual; she would have never allowed him to pull a stunt like the other day and then just walk away. She would have demanded the same privilege from him. Maybe it came from serving together for so long, but Sam had understood that that wasn't what he wanted. After returning to the cabin they had enjoyed a delightful evening of mutual lovemaking before and after dinner.

A few days later while she had been lounging on the dock enjoying the last day of their vacation, he had made his excuses to 'run into town'. 'Town' had actually been several towns over, but he knew he would never feel comfortable trying to pick up the items of interest back in Colorado.

Whether through instinct or disinterest, Sam had yet to ask any questions about what had been in the package he'd brought home. It was those items, lying in his nightstand drawer that he'd been thinking about all evening.

Sam turned, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear and handed him the last plate.

"All done."

Jack took the plate from her, dried it off, placed it in the cabinet, and put the dish towel down before turning back to watch her massage the lotion that he had started keeping near the sink into her hands. He was there in two steps, turning her around and, not too forcefully, pressing her into the refrigerator as his lips pressed hard against hers.

He smiled as he felt the remains of the lotion from her hands being massaged into his neck as her hands journeyed there. Not breaking the kiss till he knew she was breathless and flushed, he marveled at the level of control that he knew he had over her at this moment.

"Jack, I really should be going," she whispered.

His smile widened, not sure if it was his imagination or not, but it certainly sounded as if she were asking for permission more than stating a fact.

A quiet but firm, "No," was his only response before he captured her lips again. He made sure to wrap his arm around to the small of her back so that he could press her fully against him and somehow convey to her exactly what was going to happen and who was in charge.

Jack loved the feel of her beneath his fingers. The fabric of her shirt and the cut of her jeans left nothing to his imagination - not that he needed it anymore. The cute little tank top number that she was wearing was the same type that he was accustomed to seeing her in. He often wondered if it was payback for that remark he had made so many years ago. Whatever her reasoning, it was the sweetest of tortures.

His left arm remained firmly around her waist, hand at the small of her back, while the fingers of his right hand slowly started to work their way up from her knee; his feather-light touches glanced across her leg, working their way up to the hem of her shorts, his thumb gently slipping beneath the fabric while the remaining fingers looped down, cupping her leg. She brought her leg up under his silent command, bending her knee and leaning her foot against the cool surface of the refrigerator.

He could imagine how much the contrast must excite her – the cool metal of the refrigerator against her back opposed with the heat from his body pressed firmly against her front. His hand continued to travel upwards; slowly moving over the curve of her hip, slipping easily under the fabric of her tank top, across the smooth skin that covered her rib cage, he reached out with his thumb barely grazing the peaked skin around her nipple.

Sam's lips pulled away from his as she quickly gasped for breath, her head lolling back to rest against the door of the refrigerator, a look of total surrender on her face, her eyes closed. He smiled, memorizing that look, and leaned in to nip playfully at the skin of her neck.

The moan that she elicited as he worked his way across her neck almost made Jack forego his plans and carry her off to the bedroom that instant, but there were so many things he had planned for the evening that he wasn't willing to let go of so easily. Instead he moved his hand out from under her shirt and traced a path up the length of her arms to where they rested, the fingers of her left hand tightly gripping to his shoulder while her right ran through his hair, massaging his head and holding it firmly in place.

He gripped her left wrist and forcefully removed it from his shoulder; placing it instead against the cabinet over the refrigerator door, above her head. Pulling back ever so slightly, he removed her right hand in much the same manner, placing it too above her head. Holding both wrists there with his left hand, his right hand ventured down her arm, drawing a line from her elbow to her ribcage. Jack smiled as he felt her tense when his fingers tickled the sensitive skin of her underarm.

He captured her lips once again and felt her try to pull her hands down, causing him to tighten his grip. She moaned slightly, low in her throat, and tried to pull away. His response was to press himself against her even harder.

Her lips broke free momentarily. "Jack…" she practically gasped for breath. "Jack, what are you doing? Please, let go of my hands."

"Not just yet, Sam. I had several other things planned for tonight." Jack leaned forward, nipping at her neck while this right hand once again made its way under her top. His thumb and pointer-finger pinched, not too gently, at her nipple while the rest of his hand cupped her breast.

Sam's body tensed slightly under his touch, but a slow, low, sensual moan started deep in her throat. His free hand moved to trace circles across her stomach, letting his fingertips caress and massage the lining of her rib cage and the sensitive skin of her lower abdomen.

Not wanting to wait any longer, not wanting to give her the opportunity to come to her senses and change her mind, Jack lowered her hands, keeping her wrists firmly clasped within his hand as he led her down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Jack, we can't do this. We have to work tomorrow." She was protesting, voicing her disagreement with his actions, yet she hadn't made even the slightest move to remove her hands from his grasp.

They entered the bedroom and he swiftly closed the door. She was standing before him, her eyebrow raised in a perfect imitation of someone else he knew, but someone he would prefer not to think about right now.

Backing her over to the bed, he kept his hold on her hands as he claimed her lips once again, easing her into a sitting position.

"Jack?" There was a small amount of laughter in her voice. "What's gotten into you?"

All he did was smile in response, easing her onto her back and arranging their positioning so that her head rested comfortably on the pillows, her arms relaxed above her head. Kissing her again he used his free hand to reach into the top drawer of the nightstand and retrieve one of the items he had acquired. Sam closed her eyes and shifted against him, apparently settling herself into the mattress beneath them.

He leaned up slightly, caressing the length of her right arm with the furry fluff of the item's coating. Her eyes opened, wide and inquisitive. Tilting her head, she tried to follow his hand with her eyes.

"Jack?"

His grin deepened. "Do you trust me, Sam?"

Her eyes shifted back to his face, "What do you mean, 'do I trust you'?"

Jack leaned over and placed a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips. Moving to her ear, he repeated the action just below it. "It means exactly what I said. Do."

He placed a kiss to her neck, right over her pulse point.

"You."

A kiss placed to her jugular notch.

"Trust."

A lingering kiss pressed to the tip of her chin.

"Me?"

He sealed the sentence with a deep, lasting kiss to her lips, as he circled her wrist with the fluff.

Her eyes were heavy when she opened them again and looked deeply into his. "With my life."

The smile he graced her with was huge and full of love and passion. He kept her eyes locked with his, keeping her focus on his face and not his hands as he carefully looped the cuffs around the bedpost and onto her wrists.

The telltale metallic click as they caught and imprisoned her caused her eyes to widen and her arms to tug against the restraints.

"Jack! What the hell?" her eyes flashed with panic and he briefly regretted the pleasure and arousal that that caused within him.

"Sam," he said carefully, keeping his voice steady. They had discussed several things since the day at the planetarium, but he'd wanted to stay quiet on some of his more specific plans, keeping much of it a surprise to make it more interesting. "Relax. It's okay." He kissed her delicately, trying to ease away her fears and tension a bit.

She trembled slightly below him as he carefully lowered his hands from her wrists, his carefully manicured – specifically done for this occasion – fingernails creating trails of sensation as they traveled down the length of her arms.

She pulled slightly at her restraints – testing them.

"Jack…"

His right hand trailed across her shoulder and rested on her lips. "It's quite simple really… all you need to do is lay there… enjoy… and follow direction."

Sam's eyebrow peaked once again. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." His grin was sinister and he hoped the subtle change in things would strike the fire of arousal in her much the same way it had in him. "You are military, Sam. You should have no problem following orders. You should be quite accustomed to it in fact," he said kissing her gently.

"It isn't that I'm not used to following orders. It's just I'm not entirely sure what sort of 'orders' will be issued. And what sort of protocol is there if I should disagree with a given order?" Her tone softened slightly as he made a moist trail across to her ear and down her neck.

Nipping gently on her ear lobe he whispered, "What makes you think you have the right to disagree?"

Her sharp intake of breath was the only response as he nipped at her ear more forcefully. Her eyes drifted shut as he trailed down her neck, tracing the outline of her tank top with his tongue. Jack smiled sinisterly as he shifted his weight slightly, leaning towards the drawer and the treasure trove that was now inside of it.

The black satin was soft to his touch. He ran his hands over it lovingly before pulling it taut and placing the fabric over Sam's eyes.

"Jack?" she questioned, her voice trembling slightly. He felt an answering quiver in his groin and shifted quickly to stifle the slow burn.

He bent his head to her ear, whispering huskily, "I told you to relax, Sam."

As he lifted her head slightly and tied the satin in a secure knot above her right ear, he felt her muscles stiffen beneath him, her legs squirming in her unease.

Jack's right hand cupped Sam's cheek gently, caressing her cheek and neck with his fingers before leaning forward to give her a soft, loving, lingering kiss. "You okay?"

He noticed the muscles of her neck convulse as she swallowed nervously, then she nodded. It was as though speech was beyond her.

"Good." He kissed her again, this one deeper, more passionate. "I'll go slow, give you time to adjust. If anything becomes a little too much for you, you feel really uncomfortable with it, with me, we can have a safety word. Do you like that idea?"

After a moment's hesitation he watched as she nodded slowly, almost imperceptibly.

"Hmmm, let me think here, what should our word be?"

He idly drummed his fingers across her collarbone as he thought, watching as a small, shy smile crossed her face.

"I don't know. What would you wish it to be, Sir?"

There it was.

Sir.

One word.

The one word that had stood between them for years.

The one word that, for the longest time, he had absolutely hated to hear her utter.

It was the only word that had been able to stop him on so many occasions. The only word that was like dousing him with a bucket of ice water.

But not tonight.

Tonight, it showed her consent for what was happening. It was a sign of her handing over control, allowing him to give directions that she would follow. She was willingly submitting to him, and he'd never been more turned on in his life.

Thinking back on some of the things that had happened between them, and the experiences they'd had, he came upon a word—a name really—but a word nonetheless.

"Thor."

She giggled. Giggling was definitely not allowed.

"My dear, Sam," he said as he traced a finger up her arm, watching her shiver in response. "It seems we need to set a few ground rules. Rule number 1: no giggling."

Jack's eyebrow rose as her quiet chuckle continued. She may be verbally submitting to him, but so far her actions didn't indicate any release at all. "Sam," he drew out the letters, elongating the word in a commandingly seductive drawl, "if you don't follow orders, you may need to be punished."

Her giggles slowed, but the satisfied smile remained on her face. It was time to fix that.

Once again he reached into the drawer that held the items he had picked up that day in Minnesota.

Aside from the handcuffs, the next item was the most difficult to decide on. What size was the best? What type? Did he want one with a lock, or one without? Would she ever agree to let him put it on her?

He held the item, cupping the ball of it in his hand, inhaling the rich, intoxicating scent of the latex and leather.

"Open your mouth, Sam. You've proven that you can't completely follow directions; now it's time for your punishment."

The smile immediately disappeared from her features and he could almost hear the wheels in her brain turning as she tried to figure out what he was up to.

"Jack?"

"Sam."

He watched her swallow, her tongue dancing out to gently moisten her lips before her upper teeth carefully bit on the lower lip. The captive lip was then released. She pressed them together in a firm line before rubbing them together gently and opening them again to speak.

"Whatever you desire, Sir." She tilted her head back slightly and relaxed her jaw into an open position.

Jack swallowed the low groan that threatened to breach his lips. He cleared his throat, holding the object before him and carefully placing it over her mouth. He carefully wrapped it around the back of her head, trying his best not to catch any of her hair in the process, and clasped the latch. Following the line of leather back to her lips, he made sure that the apparatus was snug, but not too tight.

He was mesmerized by the picture before him. Sam lay there on the bed, still fully clothed, with her hands cuffed around his headboard, a black satin sash around her eyes creating the perfect blindfold, and the latex and leather gag in and around her mouth.

Sam's lips surrounded the rubber ball, her teeth gently securing the object from further entry. Those moist lips that he could no longer kiss, the supple tongue that he could no longer taste—at least not until this was over.

"Are you okay, my dear?"

Jack felt her breathing speed up a bit, her cheeks flushing as he gazed at her, and the realization that their 'safety word' had been kind of pointless if he'd fully intended on gagging her from the get-go, made him slightly nervous for a response.

She nodded slightly, her breathing easing a bit.

He kissed her jaw line, just under where the leather strap followed its path to the back of her head, and trailed his own way down her neck.

Jack took his time. He really didn't care that they both needed to be up at the butt-crack of dawn in the morning to head into work. He had been planning this little escapade for the last week, and he was damned well going to enjoy it and make sure that she did, too.

Smiling, he worked his way down her throat, listening as her sighs, her soft moans, were muffled by the gag. The wet, red trail that he made across her neck and chest glistened in the fading sunlight, as he admired his work. His right hand made its way across her rib cage, up to cup her breast, moving her tank up with it.

From there he carefully moved the tank up over the other breast, over her arms and left it pooling around her hands where the cuffs connected her to the bed. He traced the inside of her arms with his fingertips, smiling in triumph when she arched into him as his fingers skidded across the sensitive skin of her armpits.

Her bra was next. His fingers easily found the front clasp of the bra and released her breasts. Jack leaned forward, his mouth clasping one already-perky nipple in his mouth as he moved the bra from her chest and upward to join her shirt.

He moved back, releasing her nipple from his mouth, enjoying the way she arched toward him and moaned in disappointment. Jack maneuvered himself toward the bottom of the bed, tracing a path of warm, open-mouthed kisses to her navel. He circled the sensitive area before dipping his tongue gently inside, smiling when her hips arched toward him. His fingers traced the line of her waist, coming together by the button on her shorts.

Carefully, he undid the button and slowly lowered the zipper, feeling her hips tremble beneath him, the gag muffling the soft gasps he knew she would normally make. He looped his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and moved them down and over her hips, capturing her panties along the way.

Sam hadn't resisted him in the slightest. She'd arched her back when he needed, lifted her hips when he needed and been the perfect subject so far. Now, it was time to see just how much he could get her to take before she started to beg or he lost his resolve, whichever came first.

Looking at her before him, he almost started to doubt his conviction. How long could he look at her? How long could he tease her before the urges to bring her crashing over the edge overwhelmed him?

Jack swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. Backing away from her, he quickly removed his own clothing before returning to the bed and gently lifting her right foot. Delicately, he massaged his thumbs into the sole, while his other fingers worked their way toward her ankle. He felt her relax through his touch, her leg becoming more pliable as he worked his way over her ankle and up her calf.

The tense muscles of her legs seemed to relax like butter under his fingers and he wondered if he could get the same reaction after a mission as he could now after a week away for a relaxing vacation. He moved his way over her knee and started his way up her thigh – kneading the muscles, teasing the skin.

Sam shifted beneath him, opening her legs slightly and arching her hips toward his touch. He reached the top of her inner thigh, his fingers just grazing the line where her leg met her torso, and he lowered her leg to the bed. Sam moaned slightly in protest, squirming slightly on the bed, until he picked up her left leg and copied his earlier path.

This time when he reached the top of her thigh his hands moved to the outside of her hips and massaged their way up her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts and moving up her arms. The muscles of her arms relaxed for him almost as easily as those of her legs did. He reached her shoulders and massaged the muscles there.

Sam's muffled moans and sighs were definitely a good sign. He looked at her face, watching the way that her teeth seemed to tighten on the ball of the gag. His hands moved their way over her shoulders, down the center of her chest, gently brushing each breast as they moved around them. She arched toward him, attempting to press his hands closer to her breasts, get him to touch them completely, but he backed away teasingly.

The noise that came from her throat wasn't a moan, wasn't a groan, but was definitely a sound of deep frustration. "Is there a problem, Samantha?"

His smile broadened as she produced the most frustrated whimper he thought he'd ever heard an adult woman utter. "That's not exactly an answer there, is it, dear?"

Once again, he reached over to the drawer of the nightstand, removing another object that he had acquired. Shifting his weight he moved to straddle her hips, swallowing the moan that he almost produced when Sam arched her hips into him, grinding herself into his pelvis. Leaning forward, he captured one slightly taut nipple in his teeth.

Flicking his tongue across the nipple, he allowed her to curve toward him, pushing more of her breast into his mouth. He nipped, sucked and flicked across the nipple, assuring its formation into a nice, hard peak before releasing it from his grip. The sudden thrust of her chest into the air and the deep, passionate moan that emitted from her throat followed his placing the cool latex of the clamp securely around her nipple.

Then, he moved on to her other nipple and repeated his actions, holding the clamp high enough above her to keep the cold, hard metal from brushing against her heated skin while he worked. Pulling back and attaching the other end of the clamp, he grinned from ear to ear as he felt the shiver move through her as the cold metal chain connecting the clamps brushed against the warm skin of her chest.

Shifting to a kneeling position between her legs, Jack ran his hands from her breasts over her stomach, drawing increasingly wide circles on her skin. He circled her navel with his fingers, moving outward over her abdomen. His nails grazed the sensitive area directly under her breasts, tracing around the plump flesh and carefully avoiding the responsive area surrounding Sam's nipples.

Gently running his fingers across her skin to the point where she began to squirm slightly on the bed, her teeth digging in to the semi-soft latex of the gag, while goose bumps continued to develop, Jack shifted. He moved his hands to the center of her chest and gently plucked at the metal chain that connected her nipples.

Sam bucked off the bed, her head pressing further into the pillow under her. Jack watched as her teeth gripped tightly at the gag between them, her hands flexing between fists and splayed fingers as she tugged against the cuffs. Her legs bent at the knee, her toes digging into the covers as she tensed her muscles. A deep, warm moan, more like a purr, emanated from her throat causing him to smile.

Jack continued toying with her, loving the sounds she made, the way her head was beginning to thrash back and forth, the way her feet would move to rub his legs from his ankles to the back of his knee, the way she kept using her legs to try and move him—to try and urge him forward. Instead of following her directions he continued his assault, slowly moving lower.

Jack shifted on the bed, his fingers skimming the highly sensitized nerve endings that had risen on Sam's legs. Hooking his thumbs under her knees he eased them onto his shoulders, securing her legs there. Propping himself up on his elbows he held her legs to his shoulders with his hands, and starting at her knees slowly nipped, licked and sucked his way further up her thigh.

By the time he reached the top of her thigh her hips were squirming frantically against the sheets. He could feel the heat billowing off of her; could sense her arousal in every move she made, every sound she uttered. He could practically smell it in the air.

The effects on him were becoming increasingly noticeable. His palms were sweaty as he placed a hand over her abdomen to still her hips, his breathing labored, and his own arousal becoming readily apparent. He shifted restlessly and lowered his face closer to her.

He nipped gently at the sensitive area along her bikini line, appreciating the smooth, bare skin beneath his lips. His tongue slipped out and teased her, flicking along the length of her thigh skipping over her light patch of curls and repeating his actions on her other leg. Jack smiled as Sam's head thrashed from side to side, her legs clenched around his shoulders and the muscles of her stomach began to tremble under his hand.

Letting out a deep sigh over her, listening for her responding whimper as his warm breath graced her sensitive folds, he then moved up her body, pressing himself to her and whispering in her ear.

"Not yet, Samantha. You should know the rules, nothing until I say. Understood?"

He nipped at her earlobe, trailing across her chin, and then lifted his head again. "You didn't answer me, Samantha…"

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Sam nodded her head.

"Good, then there won't be any 'spontaneous reactions' now, will there?"

He could tell from the way her body tensed beneath his that she knew exactly what he was referring to and again he waited until she nodded her head in response.

"Good. I'm glad to know that we understand each other."

He sucked steadily at her neck for a moment, flicking his tongue over her jugular, feeling her pulse beating there, before trailing down her body again. Jack smiled when he heard her sharp intake of breath as he lingered above her, sighing deeply, letting his warm breath wash over her. Her hips jerked as he flicked his tongue out to trace the outline of her folds and he resumed his earlier position for securing her.

"No jumping, Samantha."

Jack ran his tongue across her length, swirling briefly around the tiny bundle of nerves toward the top. He watched as her back arched, felt her legs clasping onto his shoulders, her heels digging into his back. She almost seemed to be pulling him toward her and trying to push him away in the same movement.

Continuing with his motions, he studied what he could of her reactions as she thrashed her head from side to side, her hands alternating between clenched fists and overextended, splayed fingers while her back arched further off the bed than he thought he'd ever seen. It was then that he felt the first ripples run across her stomach. He could feel the tension building in the muscles of her groin, could hear her approach in her moans and sighs, and he carefully backed away from her.

Covering his mouth to silence his snicker over her groan of frustration he moved up to lick at one of her extraordinarily alert nipples. He held her hips steady as she wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull their bodies together. Her pelvis wiggled disobediently beneath him in her desperate attempt for contact of any kind that would bring her over that last ledge.

"Apparently, your knack for following orders is slipping, Carter," he intoned as he captured her nipple, clamp and all, between his teeth.

A tremor made its way down the length of her body. He swore he could even feel it in her toes as they pressed into his back, urgently trying to pull him toward her.

"Not. Yet. Carter."

Looking down on her, seeing her so caught up in every sensation, so hyperaware of his every movement – his every touch – was almost enough to make Jack lose control himself. Never in his life had he imagined ever having anyone trust him to this extent, ever having anyone share something so intimate with him. He traced the outline of her face, smiling at the pleasant sigh that she gave in response, hoping it had helped to cool her down ever so slightly.

He then buried his face in her neck, nipping and licking his way down to her breasts once again. Jack knew by now that once this did start it wasn't going to last very long at all. They were both far too riled up and overexcited to allow the experience to continue as long as he would have liked.

As he moved along her body her sighs and moans grew more insistent – more wanting. He quickly brought her arousal back to the point of desperation, only this time when she pulled him closer with her legs, he acquiesced. He lowered his hips to hers, entering her at an excruciatingly slow pace. Holding her hips still with such force that he knew she would have marks from his thumbs in the morning, he could only hope Janet would overlook it during their upcoming pre-mission physical.

Jack steadied his breathing, regaining his own control before he began to move. Gently rotating his hips against hers he loosened his grip on her, giving her the ability to move with him, while keeping his control of her movements tangible. His arms shook slightly as he tried to maintain his hold and keep things going at a slow build.

He looked down on her – at her eyes covered in black satin, her mouth blocked off to him by leather and latex, her hands restrained above her head, flexing and straining against the cuffs, her nipples taut and over-aroused clasped in latex and metal – and his slow and steady rhythm faltered. His head lowered to rest on her shoulder as they both let loose with groans of satisfaction and frustration.

Placing a kiss to her neck, he propped himself back up and used his right hand to reach over and release the clasp on the gag. Without giving her a chance to flex her jaw, or even take a deep breath, he captured her lips in a long, deep kiss, while resuming his previous pace.

Releasing her mouth to trail his lips down her neck as he prodded her right leg up a little higher, he smiled against her skin when she gasped for breath and then freed a long-held, satisfied moan.

"Jack…"

Her back was arching under him and he could tell by her tension and squirming that she continued to struggle against her cuffs. It was almost as though she would forget that her hands were bound and go to reach for him. Using her position, he slipped a hand under her, placing it at the small of her back to gain leverage and granted her with a particularly satisfying thrust.

"Jack, please…"

Her voice sounded almost desperate to his ears and he couldn't imagine anything that could have affected him more.

"Please what, Samantha?"

Her neck arched beneath him, pushing her head deeper into the pillow beneath her. "Please…" she swallowed, her tongue reaching out to provide moisture to her dry lips and he found himself wanting to lean over and kiss her again. "Please, let me out. Let me touch you. For crying out loud, let me see you. Please."

Jack smiled, his left eyebrow rising at her terminology. "For crying out loud, Sam?"

"Jack…" her tone was taking on an even more frustrated edge.

"Not yet, Sam," he punctuated his words by increasing his pace, "but soon."

Jack held her to him tightly, each movement only increasing his arousal. The fingerlike threads of sensation began to branch out across his lower abdomen and he felt his muscles tighten in anticipation. The tension seemed to seep from his body into the one below him, and he could see and feel her straining against the bindings even more. Cupping her breast in his right hand he removed the nipple clamp, quickly covering the sensitive flesh with his mouth, groaning when her internal muscles rippled in response, and then repeating the actions on the other breast.

Now, instead of biting down on the gag, he found Sam chewing on her bottom lip between gasps. Jack felt the small ripple spread across the muscles of her stomach and he couldn't bear the current situation any longer. Reaching his right hand up to cup her face, he kissed her briefly before shoving the blindfold aside and looking her in the eye as he thrust forcefully.

Sam's eyes didn't stay open for very long as his movements caused her to arch back. Her eyes clasping shut and her mouth opening as a sensual moan was released from her throat. "Jack…."

The quivering of her muscles around him as she approached her brink brought him right along with her. The tremors that followed his final deep thrust caressed him as her orgasm raced through her. He felt his muscles begin to shake as he held back, not wanting to give in to his own climax.

The sensations around him, the image of her before him, all combined to create a scenario that Jack O'Neill could no longer resist. A groan of absolute pleasure and satisfaction was ripped from his throat as he gave in to his own release, his head coming to nestle gently in Sam's neck.

Their breathing slowed, muscles relaxed, and Jack eased himself off of Sam, coming to lay by her side. His fingers traced patterns on her stomach until she opened her eyes.

"Any chance you'll let me out now, Sir? Or do you have further plans for me this evening?"

Leaning over he captured her lips in a long, sensuous kiss. "I suppose I could let you go." His fingers ran a path up her arms, tracing the outline of the cuffs. "You're not going to hit me when I take these off, are you?"

The smile that crossed her features was one of the best things he could imagine seeing.

"No, I'm not going to hit you. Just do me a favor, if you ever come up with any other odd and kinky ideas, let's do it on a night where we both don't have to be up and on the mountain bright and early the next day, okay?"

Jack reached to his nightstand, grabbing the keys to the handcuffs. "You've got it. Next time, not a day when we have to report the next morning. You're staying the night, right? I mean, it's too late to bother going home now. It's almost ten o'clock. You've got a few pairs of clothes here; you can change and I can drop you off at your place on my way in tomorrow."

She brought her hands down as he released them and rubbed her reddened wrists. "I suppose that wouldn't be too much of a hassle." She rolled over, her left hand coming to rest against his chest as she kissed him gently. "But first I need a good, hot shower and you might want to change the sheets. Join me when you're done." She placed a quick peck to his lips again before rolling over and getting out of the bed, heading towards the master bath

* * *

The room was filled with steam as the hot, pulsating water poured out of the showerhead and pounded into Sam's back and shoulders. She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing the heat and pressure to relax her tensed and strained muscles. Turning to face the stream, she held her arms out in front of her, hoping that the water would be enough to work out the kinks that her position of the evening had allowed to set in.

A cool rush of air entered the shower and Sam didn't need to open her eyes to tell her that Jack had joined her. She smiled as she felt his firm, strong hands wrap around her shoulders, massaging at the muscles and moving to her neck. A warm kiss was placed on her neck and she leaned into him as he reached for the shower gel.

"How are you doing?" His breath was cool against her ear compared to the air around them.

She turned once again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Pretty well, although my arms are aching like hell and I can only imagine they'll be worse in the morning. You're lucky I told everyone I was going mountain climbing this week, rather than away with you for a nice, relaxing anniversary getaway."

Jack's head leaned down, his lips barely brushing hers. "I'm not lucky. I'm just good."

She laughed at this. "Is that so? Well then, Colonel, we'll have to put that to the test. Just, not tonight." She kissed him briefly before stepping around him and exiting the shower.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she stuck her head back in. "Come on, flyboy. There's no more vacation. In the morning it's back to work."

Following her out of the shower, he shook his hair out, smiling as she laughed when the droplets showered her again. She moved to exit the bathroom and he hooked his hand into her elbow, pulling her into a loose embrace.

"Promise me something?"

Her eyebrow rose slightly and her voice lowered to barely above a whisper. "What?"

Jack lowered his forehead to rest against hers. "I never want us to get boring. Let's keep each other on our toes. Kind of like an anniversary promise to each other?"

Cupping his face in her hand, she pulled back slightly, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, O'Neill. You're on."


End file.
